


What could've been? (Warden!Tamlen Au One-shot)

by ThatDreadBitch



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDreadBitch/pseuds/ThatDreadBitch
Summary: Basically What if Tamlen was the one to go through the joining and become a Warden while his clanmate became a ghoul instead,





	What could've been? (Warden!Tamlen Au One-shot)

 

Tamlen looked sorrowfully into the eyes of his clanmate, of his love. He saw only pain and a plea for him to end it.

“Ciara, please, there must be another way. You ask to much!” He cried staring at the ghoul in front of him. He felt a twinge of guilt for approaching the mirror only to have Ciara push him out of the way and become tainted by it. Her arms shook as it became apparent she was struggling for control of her own  body. The Archdemons song rang through her ears as it commanded her to strike.

“Please . . . Tamlen . . . too late for me . . . stop me . . . stop him.” Ciara managed to say through the pain as the Blight burned within her. “Don’t want . . . to hurt you . . . my love. Always love you.” The taint was spreading quickly as she grabbed the dagger in Tamlen’s hand and plunged it into her own heart, twisting it for good measure. “May Mythal watch over you.” She finally died as Tamlen went to catch her, not wanting to let her corpse fall to the ground.

“It was a mercy, Tamlen.” Alistair commented, trying to ease his fellow Grey warden’s pain and guilt as the final sign of life left her body. “She would have continued to suffer and be forced to fight you. This is what happens when the taint goes unchecked. I’ll give you a moment to grieve.”

“Alistair,” Tamlen began, looking up from Ciara’s corpse. “Tell the others to pack up camp. We’re headed straight for Denerim,  calling the Landsmeet and we’re killing this Archdemon. This is about more than duty now. This is personal.” Tamlen laid down the corpse as he began digging a shallow grave on the ground just near. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before picking Ciara up and placing her in the makeshift grave, placing a single rose in with her before replacing the dirt and praying “May your spirit be carried by Falon’Din,  Vhenan.”

. . .

Tamlen watched as the Archdemon struggled to move atop the tower, gripping the blade as he ran towards it. This was it. He would be with Ciara once more with the final blow. As he struck the foul creature he felt the surge of energy given off by its soul. He maintained his position still, determined to make sure that this Archdemon perished even at the cost of his own life. When all was said and done, he lay atop Fort Drakon Lifeless as was the Archdemon. The Blight had been defeated and the lovers reunited in death.


End file.
